Happy Canada day
by Canadian at heart 8
Summary: It's Canada's birthday but is it really a happy one?


'Today is the day!' Canada thought as got ready for the day. "Kumacichi today is my birthday." Canada said picking up Kumajiro happily and spinning him around. "I wonder if anyone will remember this year." Canada hoped. Suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up and saw that it was Alfred calling.

"Yo Mattie! Wanna come over and buy fireworks with me! I plan to buy out four booths this year instead of the two. Doubling it is way more awesome!" America yelled happily through the phone.

"Uh sure America. Do you know what day it is?" Canada asked secretly smiling on his end of the phone. There was a short silence on the other end.

"It's three day till my birthday way? You got something planned? Wait you can't! We've gotta plan the coolest most amazing best birthday for me this year! Don't bail out on me now!" America whinnied. Canada sighed sadly, he didn't remember this year.

"Sure Al, what time do you want me to come over?" Canada asked a little bummed out.

"Why don't you come around uh…...8pm?" America said.

"Why so late? Won't all the booths be closed by then?" Canada asked.

"Er? No, they close at ten now. You now just for the extra money it will bring in." America explained quickly.

"Who would buy fireworks at 10?" Canada questioned.

"We would! You act like it's weird gezz. So we'll meet up at that one corner coffee shop?" America suggested.

"Yeah, bye." Canada mumbled before hanging up. He flopped down on his bed and looked up sadly at the ceiling. "At least nothing else could go wrong." Canada sighed.

"BIRDIE!" Prussia yelled from downstairs. Canada jumped up from his bed and ran downstairs to see why Prussia was in his house and the reason.

"W-what's wrong?" Canada asked a little light headed from getting up too fast.

"You don't look to good but that doesn't matter I really need to borrow you bear." Prussia said panicked. He looked like he had been running for a while.

"Why do you need Kumajiro?" Canada questioned.

"No time for explanations I gotta go. Thanks for the bear byeeeeeee." Prussia said grabbing Kumajiro and running out the door.

"Just great now I'm all alone." Canada slumped. He just needed to take a walk around his country. All his citizens would be celebrating at least. He got his red hoodie from the closest pulled it on and went outside for a walk.

There were a few kid running around with Canadian flags that made him smile. He didn't need other countries to remember his birthday as long as his people did he would be happy. Canada was crossing the street when he heard a loud car horn. "Look out!" Someone screamed and everything went black.

"Sir? Mr. Williams?" A doctor called. Canada sat up slowly in his hospital bed. His head was pounding in pain.

"Ow, what happened?" Canada asked holding his head in his hands.

"Mr. Williams you were hit by a red racing car. Don't worry you don't have any severe injuries, just some minor scrapes and bruises." The doctor informed Canada. That was no surprise, he was a country but it still hurt to get hit by a car. That hadn't happened in a while and Canada had forgotten what it felt like to actually get hit.

"Oh ok. Thank you doctor." Canada said getting off the bed and disconnecting the wires attached to him.

"I can't give any medication but I will recommend you some pain killers you can get down at the clinic." The doctor said scribbling some words on a piece of paper.

"Thank you doctor." Canada replied taking the note and walking out of the room. "Gezz, that hurt." Canada whispered to himself while stretching out his sore body.

"Hey you! Why haven't you come and visit you Granny more!" Canada turned around and saw an old lady with a cane sitting in a wheelchair.

"Miss I think you've got the wrong person." Matthew politely explained.

"Don't lie to me boy!" The lady said whacking Canada with her cane. "You have come to see me in weeks! You know how boring this place can get?" The lady funned continually hitting Canada. A young man around his early twenties looked over at the pair.

"Oh Granny don't do that." The man said running over to stop the old lady "I am so sorry about that are you ok?" The man asked.

"I'm fine just have a big headache." Canada said rubbing his head.

"About time you got here wheel me out that blonde is giving me the creeps." The old lady said out loud. The young man sighed and wheel the old lady away but not before she whacked Canada behind his knee.

"Ugh! It's ok what time is it?" Canada questioned looking at his watch. "It was six?! How long have I been sleeping?" Canada asked rushing out of the hospital. He drove to the coffee shops and waited for Al there. He ordered a coffee and a bit to eat.

"Excuse me sir we're going to close soon." A nice waitress said as she swept the floor. Canada looked around the shop and realized that he was the only person left in the shop.

"Oh thank you." Canada said standing up and leaving. "This sucks. I can't believe he forgot this too!" Canada fumed kicking a rock. Suddenly a bag was placed over his head blocking out his vision and muffling his hearing. "Hey! Let me go!" Canada yelled struggling to get free. In the end it didn't work out and he was thrown in the back of a truck.

"Ret's go." A voice said and the car started to drive off.

"Can this day get any worse!" Canada yelled struggling in his restraints. "Arg! I hate this freakin day!" The car stopped and Canada was talked out of the car and lead into a house. The bag was taken off and he was in a dark room. The weird thing was that he was alone. "Haha, funny joke!" Canada sarcastically commented angrily.

"Happy birthday!"

The lights turned on and all the countries popped out of hiding. Canada jumped from the sudden loudness. "What? What?" Canada was shocked and angry.

"Hey, bro like the surprise? I totally got you huh?" America said laughing. "Sorry I had to lie you oh and about the kidnapping. I didn't want to spoil anything for you." America happily said. Canada sighed.

"Oh man, Thank you Al. I really didn't see this coming. Can you cut my rope please I really need a drink." Canada replied.

"No problem bro! You don't look too good you feel ok?" America asked.

"I'm fine you won't believe the day I had." Canada said smiling.

"No worries! You can party it off all night!" America cheered.

 **Hey guys! Yeah so this was just a little short story for Canada day. I al give Matthew a hard time in all my stories but I swear I love him to pieces. Maybe that wasn't a good word to use. Anyway, Happy birthday to my lovely Canadian! I'm celebrating real hard for yea! Bye guys!**


End file.
